


[this is] heaven in hiding.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anyway Here's OT3 Porn, Ben Solo Lives, Can We All Collectively Assume Ben Never Died Thanks, Do I Even Need To Type Fix-It At This Point, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-TRoS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey was aware already that every single physical touch between her and Ben felt like a surge of electricity. It always had, it always would. Perks of being a dyad in the Force. She hadn't expected, however, the overwhelming experience that would be sharing that intimacy with somebody else.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	[this is] heaven in hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my third damereylo in a few days. what can i say except that i love these chaotic disaster human beings a lot and i refuse to accept lots and lots and lots of what tros gave us. it's fix-it p0rn bitch.
> 
> [title belongs to halsey's heaven in hiding]

Rey was aware already that every single physical touch between her and Ben felt like a surge of electricity. It always had, it always would. Perks of being a dyad in the Force. She hadn't expected, however, the overwhelming experience that would be sharing that intimacy with somebody else. All of it, every single bit of it, was soul-shattering. There was a time she'd thought the Force was something she could use to lift things and fight people; she understood now, as both her lovers kissed and held and bit her naked body, that it worked in the opposite way. The Force, if anything, was using _her_ , flowing through her, coming to new life.  
They were different in their being both passionate, Poe and Ben: where Poe was all deep kisses that left her moaning against her best self-control, all sneaky tricks and small bites on her most sensitive pieces of skin, all teasing and looking at her intensely for an insanely long amount of time before touching her, Ben was as cocky as he was cautious; he was the quiet whisper of "Can I?" before letting himself lose himself in a kiss that became hair grabbing and soft choking and holding her in his arms and making her look small in comparison and giggling when she reacted exactly as he'd imagined. "Knew it", he always said.  
And then there was watching them. Watching them together, these innately aggressive, passionate, fire-fueled men - it was like watching a planet explode, though not with dread but in awe. Poe and Ben made love like they would have dueled had Poe been a lightsaber-wielding fighter: with no time to waste, with urge, with the _need_ to hold onto each other. Where Rey and Ben were almost one being divided in two souls - and when he thrust inside her, it felt like an orchestrated harmony -, where Rey and Poe were constantly somewhere between joking and hating each other - and when _he_ thrust inside her, it felt like the culmination of a battle -, Ben and Poe were something else entirely. There was a raw intensity they had in their souls - something they'd always let out with the sounds of a blaster firing - and it showed on their bodies.  
In the morning, each of them felt less lonely. Rey had yet to figure out how it was even possible that three hot-headed disasters like them made each other calm and warm and peaceful through licking and kissing and moving their fingers and moving in unison. But it was possible, it truly was. And it made the weird complexity of life a bit more worthwhile.


End file.
